


Sun and Water

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Series: Dragons of Atlantis [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of the "Dragons of Atlantis" series. When Major Evan Lorne discovered the truth about Atlantis, he easily accepted that because it explained a lot of things. But when he discovered that Atlantis was also partly home to dragons, the only thing he could think of to say was “Um…dragons, Sir?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Water

**Author's Note:**

> -This is part three of the series “Dragons of Atlantis” though you do not need to read the series in chronological order.  
> -This series is in tribute to the late Anne McCaffrey and her original series “Dragonriders of Pern”.  
> -Some action sequences. Nothing overly graphic within, though.

When Major Evan Lorne discovered the truth about Atlantis, he easily accepted that because it explained a lot of things about their military-how advanced they had rapidly become, for one thing. And how they’d managed to keep improving jets for another. But when he discovered-by his commanding officer Lt. Col. John Sheppard-that Atlantis was also partly home to dragons, the only thing he could think of to say was,

“Um…dragons, Sir?” He asked. His mind went to the fantasy stories that he’d devoured as a child, especially any of them concerning dragons. He’d been fascinated by dragons since he was very young, and his mother had read him the Dungeons and Dragons books.

“Dragons, Major,” Lt. Col. Sheppard said patiently, as though this were normal. “We’re allies to dragons, who help us against the wraith and we help them. We also bond to them, if one of the people goes to the planet. We let them know beforehand, and should they wish to go to the planet, there’s a good chance that they’ll bond with a little dragon. I’m the only one so far that’s bonded with a rather large dragon.” He added, sounding pleased with himself. 

Dr. Elizabeth Weir, head of the entire expedition, didn’t seem to find this amusing. Apparently, everyone knew about the dragons, and he was the last person to find out. He’d just arrived to Atlantis, however, so that was maybe understandable in the grand scheme of things.

“Major?” Elizabeth asked, and he hesitated before speaking.

“Ma’am…Colonel…” He took a breath. “I’m interested in visiting the planet.” 

Of course he was interested-if it really held dragons then he was eager to get to the planet! But…he couldn’t help but wish of all the times that he had hoped and prayed for a dragon to be at his side, only to be disappointed. 

He really hoped that this wasn’t a joke at his expense. 

“Good,” Colonel Sheppard said with a grin. “Because we’re leaving in less than an hour,”

Lorne stared at his retreating officer and wondered if this was-maybe-a bad idea.  
\--

When he entered the planet, though, it seemed…peaceful. Natural. Serene. The planet was beautiful, and it held a lot of trees and seemed really forest like. He smelled salt-water, which meant that there was an ocean not too far away. After Sheppard stepped through an extremely large dragon landed nearby, nearly giving Lorne a heart-attack. The dragon was…gorgeous. Beautiful beyond words. It was exactly as he dreamed about when he was a child.

“John,” The dragon rumbled, and Lorne took in the detail, wishing-suddenly-that he had his paint set with him. “You were gone for a long while.” 

“I had a few new recruits to break in, and this is my second in command-Major Evan Lorne, this is my dragon, Skye.” Colonel Sheppard said, leaning against the dragon comfortably. Lorne stared at the dragon, taking in the beautiful sight. The dragon was a gorgeous dark blue color, with black eyes. Lorne had no doubt that this dragon was dangerous and could kill him in an instant if it chose too.

“Er…hi,” Lorne said in a completely normal sounding tone that made the others look towards him.

“You have seen a dragon before?” Teyla asked, sounding curious, as four little dragons were flying around her in a comforting way. 

“No,” Lorne said honestly.

“Then why’d you seem so unafraid of him?” Ronon rumbled, sounding just as curious. Lorne shrugged.

“It’s…hard to explain. I know he’s dangerous, and I know he can kill me in an instant if he wanted to-but I don’t think he will. Therefore, I’m just going to be polite,” Lorne added. And pretend that this was all just an amazing, fantastic dream. Maybe the whole thing was a dream, he thought to himself with an inner sigh. 

“That is quite wise of you,” Teyla said with a smile on her face. 

“Little human is intelligent,” The dragon-Skye-spoke, sounding curious. “Major Lorne was his name?”

“Yeah,” Colonel Sheppard agreed. Lorne was about to speak when he felt a little something…off. He shook his head, trying to clear it, but felt the sense of it…growing. Whatever it was, it was demanding his attention, and he turned towards it, feeling conflicted. What if it was dangerous? What if it was a trap? What if-

“Major?” Teyla asked, touching his arm gently. He realized that he’d started walking towards the direction that the salt-water smelled strongest. “What is wrong?”

“I don’t know, but there’s something that’s…in trouble,” He said, stumbling slightly as he tried to figure out how to say the words. The thing was humming louder, more urgent. “We’ve got to go help,” He said, pleading. 

Ronon nodded, and then the three of them were following him as he rushed towards the humming.

And then nearly fell over an almost invisible cliff, but strong hands grabbed him and yanked him backwards. 

Ronon had just saved his life.

“The humming…it’s below us,” Lorne said, and Teyla cast him an odd look, Sheppard looked bemused, but Ronon just grabbed some strong looking vines and wrapped them around Lorne’s waist, making him start momentarily. 

“I’m gonna lower you,” Ronon rumbled and Lorne nodded. The humming was getting louder and sounded painful. He hoped that they wouldn’t be too late.   
Lowered down, he could make out the entrance to a cave in the cliffs. He radioed and said that and the team requested that he be careful. He landed on the cliff floor and told 

Ronon that he would be walking in. Ronon said that there wasn’t a lot of vine/rope remaining.

He stumbled towards a little corner of the cave that was dark and cold. He then found that there was a tiny little yellow dragon, surrounding a few eggs. The dragon hummed louder and then-

{You have found me and my dragonets…help me.}

“What…what do I do?” Lorne asked, uncertainly placing a comforting hand on the little dragonet. Its breathing was shallow, and it looked tired. 

{Take my eggs and make sure that they are birthed. You may help me if you wish, but I fear I will not last long.}

Lorne carefully scooped up the fifteen or so eggs into his vest. He had to be very, very careful not to smack into rocks on the way back up. The little dragonet he picked up, and said in a doubtful tone,

“Can you wrap yourself around my neck? It’s a little difficult climbing back up,” 

{I will hold tightly, but not tightly enough that I will hurt you. I thank you for helping me, human.}

Lorne put the yellow dragonet around his neck, and it clutched him as he slowly walked back to the edge of the cliffs. The ocean was far below him, but he could still make it out and the rocks that he would smash on if he fell. He swallowed hard-he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep the eggs safe, and the dragonet too.

The climb back up was difficult, and at one point he nearly dropped two of the eggs. His vest was bulging, and the yellow dragonet tried not to dig its claws into his neck. He finally managed to reach the top of the cliff, where Ronon and Sheppard both helped him up. 

“We need Doctor Beckett,” Lorne said, panting and sweating from the effort of the climb. “The yellow dragonet is sick and dying.”

“What you need is a doctor as well,” Teyla said gently, and Lorne realized his neck was bleeding where the little yellow dragonet had clutched him. It stung, but he was too exhausted to care. 

With a tired sigh, he folded up without warning and fell unconscious into the ground.  
\--  
When he woke, he was lying in a bed with a strange beeping noise-and then he realized where he was at…the infirmary.

“Ah, awake, are ye son?” Carson’s voice made him blink and he frowned wondering how he’d gotten to the infirmary. “You were rather exhausted from that climb up the cliff. You merely passed out from the physical exertion,” He informed him, sounding concerned. “How are you feeling?”

He was about to speak, when the little yellow dragonet hissed.

{Idiots! Stop poking and prodding at me! You will feel more than bites and claw-marks when I am through with you!} It-no, SHE-hissed in fury, and Lorne chuckled. 

“Hey, are you all right?” Lorne asked the little yellow dragonet pushing aside the nurses and approaching it carefully. The little dragonet looked up at him. She appeared quite content at the moment, though angry at the nurses and doctors that had been interested in helping her. 

{Your people helped save my eggs and myself. I should be asking if you are fine. I did not expect you to pass out.} She sounded chagrined, and Lorne was strongly reminded of Teyla. He heard Carson’s gasp as Carson seemed to realize that Lorne could understand the dragon.

“I apparently was exhausted from the climb, that’s all. Don’t worry about it I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” Lorne reassured her. “What’s your name, anyway?” He asked, curious.

{My name is Sun. And yours?}

Lorne answered without thinking.

“Evan,” 

{I am grateful to you, Evan. You have saved me and my children. We are in your debt. I am forever yours.} Sun said.

“You don’t have to-” He began to protest when Dr. Weir arrived and interrupted. 

“Major Lorne…I trust you’re feeling better?” She asked, and he saw that Sheppard, Teyla, Rodney, and Ronon were there as well. He blinked and nodded. 

“Apparently I was just exhausted.” He answered, and Sun flew up from the table and wrapped herself around his neck. He didn’t even react, he just leaned against the table. 

“Well, the little dragonets you’ve rescued aren’t hatched, but the doctors are convinced that it won’t be long before they do. You might think of names for them,” Dr. Weir said with a smile.

“I think Sun’s already got names for them.” Lorne said with a frown. 

“You understand the little dragon?” Rodney snapped, sounding surprised. Lorne nodded. 

“She and I have been talking since I woke up,” Lorne explained. “She thinks she’s indebted to me for rescuing her.”

“But no one else can hear the little ones! Well, Sheppard can through Skye, but you’re the first one to actually be able to understand the little dragons!” Rodney protested, sounding annoyed. 

“Jealous, Rodney?” Dr. Weir teased, and Rodney scowled. 

“Well, both lad and dragon are all right, so he is free to leave the infirmary for the debriefing. However, lad, if you start feeling side-effects or something similar-” Carson started, and Lorne cut in.

“Come back immediately, yeah I get it Doc. Thanks for healing me,” He added, and Carson smiled.   
Lorne wasn’t eager for the debriefing, but he was eager to speak more with Sun. She was quite interesting for a dragonet, and he was interested in the kids she was about to have. 

“So, Major,” Sheppard started the conversation as Lorne was leaving the infirmary. “How about we get a little conversation going with Teyla and the others dragonets?”   
Lorne grinned and felt that this was better than he could ever have dreamed.

End.


End file.
